


This is why we I can't take you anywhere...

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: https://musikat18.tumblr.com/James Kirk X ½ Vulcan ReaderWord Count - 814Warnings - Just fluffy shore leave morningA/N: Hey, you guys! I wrote this for Musikat’s Graduation Challenge based on Disney prompts, being hosted by @musikat18  my prompt is “I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder.” - Flynn Rider from Rapunzel. I’m sorry it’s so short but this is my first challenge ever and only my second time really posting anything really. I hope you will enjoy it even though it’s so short





	This is why we I can't take you anywhere...

Good morning James,”

Y/N smiled as she appeared at the foot of the bed with a small tray of breakfast bits. You were always a morning person. The fact that you were half Vulcan didn’t help the matter. Watching Jim curl up with her pillow always made you smile. There was something so soothing about watching him sleep. You two had been together for a year now and this was the first time you were able to spend some time together alone.

“I have your tea and the paper here if you’re interested in getting up…”

“Nooooooo!”

Jim whined as he sprawled out against the bed. Grabbing your pillow he covered his face. Reaching down you force the pillow out of his arms trying to get him to sit up. Grunting as you did this one handed you let go of the pillow watching him thud against the bed.

“Isn’t it illogical to be up this early on shore leave?”

“It isn’t that early James. It’s ten after ten. And YOU were the one who wanted to go to this symposium.”

You say matter of factly as you glanced at the clock. He had been the one to suggest staying in San Francisco for your shore leave. There was a symposium on the effects of deep space travel that you both had been interested in hearing about. You sighed as you knew that he loved to lounge in bed but you were going to be late for your shuttle if he stayed any more. Neither of you actually wanted to see anyone until later in the evening but you always wanted to be on time. Jim groaned from on the bed as he made a grabby hands type gesture towards you.

“James Tiberius Kirk! You need to get up out of bed or we will miss that seminar.”

You all but whine as you reach down and put the glass of tea on the nightstand. Looking down at the glass you could hear Bones talking about James’ limited coffee intake. Since he had two cups yesterday it was tea instead. Leaning down you chuckle as he sat up just enough to be able to kiss you. His blue eyes locked with your brown as he took hold of your hands. Your body quivered as he knew what that did to you. Closing her eyes you focus on sending him energetic vibes through your bond with no avail.

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder.”

Jim contorted his face into one that was reminiscent of a sexy face. You pause for just a beat before stifling a laugh. There was something about how hard he was trying that was humorous. Shaking her head she had hoped he didn’t just hear her response to him. He had a knack for making sure to point out your “illogical” responses. Though you were almost willing to bet your life that anyone else who would’ve seen that would’ve has laughed.

“Was that a laugh Y/N? Cause if so that should warrant snuggling in bed for a few more minutes.”

Jim wrapped his arms around your waist. He was going to do anything in his power to make you go back to bed with him. He didn’t miss a single beat as he pulled you down on top of him. He very much wanted to enjoy as much quiet and cuddle times with you as possible. It had been far too long since either of you were able to actually take any sort of rest let alone with each other. Y/N let out a soft sigh as she attempted to struggle against his arms. For a brief moment you thought that she would actually pull away…only for a moment. Your body went slack against his arms as he slowly made your way down towards his body.

“You get ten minutes James. Any more than that and we shall not be able to check in for the symposium.”

You stretch out against his bare chest. There was something so comforting about lying with him like this. Secretly you didn’t care if you made it to the damn symposium. All you wanted to do was to spend time with your love. Without missing a beat he smiled wrapping his hands around you. Teasing his nails up and down your spine she couldn’t help but be content. There were no worries now, only their interactions together. And to her that meant the world. Anytime she got to spend with her lover James T. Kirk was time very well spent. After what seemed like an eternity you let out a soft yawn as you focus on your lover’s heartbeat. Nothing could’ve prepared you for the life of a Captain’s girl, but you would do anything to keep it this way no matter what.


End file.
